


the magical mirror

by notsylvia



Series: to all the countries i've loved before [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Again, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Based on a Vocaloid Song, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Magical mirror, if you even know what that song is lol, it's based on mirror's magic as well lol, japan is a magician, might be sucky, sylvia cannot do summaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsylvia/pseuds/notsylvia
Summary: a girl, alone in this she unwillingly calls home, finally meets someone!...through the mirror...was this just a coincidence or something that was calculated?





	1. the boy in the mirror

(name) stayed on the cold floor. her presence was the only living thing in this lonely attic. all around her are boxes stacked on top of each other and random things littered around the attic. various noises, such as gunshots and screams could be heard outside as she covered her ears and trembled uncontrollably.

she had no guardians or parent for as long as she could remember. but it was not like she has given up all hope through! she was hoping that maybe, one day, someone would come find her. anyone will be fine! just someone will do...

~

moving in front of the mirror which was situated in the attic, her attention was turned to the fact that it wasn't her own reflection. pale skin, brown eyes and hair...and it was a...boy...?

"what in the..." she mumbled, catching herself before she could throw out a curse. 

"i bet you're quite surprised..." the reflection spoke.(name) jumped back.

"you can speak?" she asked in a soft voice. 

"yes...my name is kiku honda. what's yours?" he asked her.

"...my name is (name)..." she replied meekly, eyes downcast. 

"that's a beautiful name...(name)..." kiku responded, a small smile gracing his face. (name) felt her face heat up as she turned to face him.

"you...really think so...?" she asked him in bewilderment, as if this was the first time someone had told her something like this. "i don't hear things like that often..." she added in a soft voice. 

kiku felt a pang of sadness and pity as he held his palm against the mirror and knelt to her level. "you don't have company in here...right?" 

she held out her own palm to meet his, smiling softly before responding. "no...you are my first..." her voice trailed off as she tried to search for a word to call him.

"friend?" he asked, returning her smile. she nodded. "well, from now on, you can just tell me whatever you want and i'll make it a reality," he spoke. 

"really? you could do that?" she asked in awe and curiosity. he nodded at her and gave her a small smile. 

~

over the past few days, she asked him for a few things. like enabling her to walk again, and stopping the war that was in full swing beyond her walls and he granted them all. standing on her two feet, which she hadn't in a long time, she stepped onto a cardboard box which was able to carry her weight and peered out the small window which was close to the ceiling. 

"i don't remember the last time the sun shone so brightly..." she mumbled as she got off the cardboard box and walking towards the mirror. "i don't know how to thank you...really..." she spoke to kiku who was kneeling on the other side of the mirror.

"you don't need too..." he answered her. "any dreams lately?" he asked her as she sat down on the floor in front of the mirror. 

"hm..." she mumbled as she thought to all the bizarre dreams she had been having over the past few days. well, they weren't bizarre, but they did feel like long lost memories, which was strange. "i have been having these dreams where...i was a princess in this big and beautiful castle...and it was really weird...because they all felt like memories, but i don't remember living in a castle at all!" she said, to kiku's listening ears. 

"well, if they were in your dreams, that means you want it to happen, am i right?" he asked her, tilting his head. 

"i guess you can say that..." she answered him. 

"and i will have grant them," he finished off. 

and grant them he did, for she now lived in a beautiful castle. she was now being cared my maids and butlers, along with loving parents and an abundance of wealth. she had made sure that the mirror was placed in her room. 

even so, she still felt...empty. like something was missing, but what could it be? she had everything a girl could ever dream of, yet she still felt incomplete. she still felt... _lonely_.

~

(name) approached the mirror slowly before she sighed. 

"what's the matter (name)?" kiku asked in his ever soothing and calming voice.

"would...you stay here with me...?" she asked him in a shaky voice. "please...?" 

"(name)..." he mumbled. 

"can you...?" she asked again, tears threatening to overflowing from her waterline. "please...just stay until i fall asleep...?"

"i will...don't worry," he assured her as he gave her a smile that she had always cherished and kept so dear to her heart.

"thank you..." she mumbled, smiling at him.

~

kiku dreaded this day but he had to do it...for her sake.

"(name)," kiku called out as (name) turned around to face him.

"yes?" she answered him, smiling brightly. 

"i have to go very soon..." he mumbled, averting his eyes from her. "i'm so sorry..."

"b-but why...?" she asked him, putting her palms against the mirror. "why do you have to leave so soon...?" 

"the magic of the mirror will fade away soon...and everything will return to what they were once more..."

"then let them! all i want is for you to stay here with me...!" 

"please don't...cry..." he mumbled as he watched tears trickle down (name)'s face. 

"please don't leave my side!" she pleaded as she continued to sob. 

"(name)," kiku breathed out. "in the world through the mirror, everything is set in reverse...our destinies may have been connected but they should never intersected...i merely returned what you gave me...all your joy and all your tears, so please promise me that..." he paused, blinking back the tears that pricked his eyes. "i'll forever be in your memory..." he said before the mirror broke. 

"no...! i love you! kiku...no..." she cried as she slouched in front of the now broken mirror. "you were my only...friend..."

_"i love you too, (name),"_

~

_ no matter how much time may pass me by, _   
_ i promise that i'll always be, _   
_ waiting for you... _


	2. the girl across the mirror

the lonely sound of kiku's beating heart echoed throughout the empty attic room, the rain outside pouring down with no end in sight. the warfare outside might very well in full swing outside, but he ignored the sounds of bombs and guns and focused solely on the sound of rain hitting the ground outside. 

cold and shivering, he hugged himself in an attempt to make himself feel warmer although his mind repeatedly told him that it was useless and no one would care if he just died. no, no one would care about him, whether or not he survived. no one ever did. 

~

"who are you?" kiku asked in shock when a hooded figure appeared out of nowhere in the attic he called home. the figure simply smiled. 

"who i am doesn't matter, _prince_ ," kiku flinched. how long has anyone address him like this? he couldn't remember, but it must have been a long, long time ago...

"what matters is who is cause for all your misfortune isn't it?" the figure spoke again. kiku's eyes widened. what was he talking about? cause of his misfortune? 

"...yes..." kiku mumbled quietly but loud enough for the figure to hear. kiku felt the figure smile as he pulled the cloth that was over the mirror in the room which kiku didn't even notice was there. 

with a click of his tongue, the unnamed figure turned to him and said, "why don't you ask the mirror then?" 

mirror? was this strange person pulling his leg? how is a mirror going to help him? he shook off all these thoughts as he hesitantly stared at the mirror.

"who...who is the cause of my..my misfortune...?" he stuttered in front of the mirror and magically, the mirror showed not his reflection, but showed a girl who was joyful and happy, enjoying the company of her family around her. 

kiku's heart pounded. not lovingly, but in hatred. how come the girl from across the mirror could have such happiness that he has only ever dreamt of? he didn't get it but before he could grasp it, the hooded figure spoke once again. 

"would you like for your happiness to be returned to you?" 

without any thought, he replied, "yes."

"very well." a twisted smile graced the figure's face. "i shall grant whatever you desire."

~

life was good, kiku told himself as he stood in a brightly lit room with people crowded all around him. as they begin to leave to return to their homes, he smiled a small smile before waving them goodbye. 

he was surrounded by the people he loved, and no war was happening beyond his walls. it was sunny outside and life was good. 

this was everything he ever dreamt of.

~

"why are you here again?" kiku asked frantically, watching as the hooded figure from before stood at the door of his room. 

"why can't i be here?" the figure asked, tilting his head to the side. "wouldn't you like to know the cause for your happiness?" 

"what do you mean?" kiku asked him, realising that his question was similar to the question he asked back when he had first showed him the mirror. 

"i'll take it as a yes," the figure said.

"no! i never said that-!" 

he didn't ask the mirror yet the mirror reflected the same girl from before, except that she was sitting down and her previously cheery aura was replaced with a sad and gloomy one. she was alone and no one was around to care for her or help her, much like how kiku was back then. 

"why did the mirror..." kiku's voice trailed off as he saw that the figure had fled, leaving the mirror displaying the girl.

~

over the days, he stared at the mirror for rather long amounts of time, and it wasn't long before he felt a constant pity for her. 

his heart pounded just like it did back then, yet this time it was in pity and sadness. 

was he the one who caused her to live like this? was he the one who took her happiness away? was he the cause of her suffering like she was his? why is it that every time she smiled sadly, he would feel a pang of guilt and remorse?

was there a way where they both could be happy? 

he realised that there was no way for the both of them to be happy without the other one suffering, and he would have to give up what he has to return the girl what was rightfully hers...and return he will as he grabbed a robe that sat by the mirror and threw it on, appearing to the girl from across the mirror.

_"i will grant you whatever you wish for."_

~

that was the limit. he could no longer grant (name)'s wishes anymore. his heart ached, every inch of his being wanting to stay and continue interacting with the girl. 

"have i granted all of your wishes?" kiku asked, his lips tugging upwards to form a small smile. "then this is where the magic of the mirror stops."

as (name)'s figure begin to fade for him, he held on to her disappearing palm, keeping the smile on his face throughout it all. 

"i love you too," he mumbled when he heard (name) cry out from the other side.

the sound of the mirror breaking was enough to tell him that it was over and that he was back at where he had started. 

his presence was the only living thing in the attic room and the sound of his beating heart was the only sound that resonated. he couldn't remembered when he last felt this way...this _loneliness..._

but he wouldn't have it any other way.

~

_ i wonder if you're crying on the other side of the mirror?   
it would be nice if i could see you again someday...  _


End file.
